


魔王们

by childstone



Category: R19
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone
Summary: 他的计划早在相遇时就偏离了最初的轨道，一心求死的魔王不知道他死寂的眼睛给雷素带来了怎样的光芒。





	魔王们

魔王，哦不，前魔王站在高高的城堡上面，看着下面的一出闹剧，灰色的眼底露出一丝可惜的神色。  
明明只差一点点就能成功的，是什么时候开始出现了偏差呢？  
象征着骑士的金色发丝高高束起，毫无征兆的，那双黑色的眼睛看向了前魔王，微微弯了弯。  
……这个人，当年到底是怎么骗过自己的……明明没有象征着骑士的金瞳……  
前魔王有些无奈地摇了摇头，转身向屋内走去。  
“怎么了？”  
腰身突然被人环住，温热的呼吸洒在颈间。  
“魔王大人，您的子民都在准备瞻仰他们新王的英姿……”不动声色地推开身后的人，心中却在埋怨着魔族的衣服实在都过于暴露，之前魔力护身尚未察觉，自己竟对触碰如此敏感。  
魔王看着他拿起一旁的斗篷遮住了裸露在外的大片“春色”，有些可惜地扁扁嘴，“他们都只惦记新王，您为他们付出了多少，又有谁在意呢？”  
“新王言重了，魔王手中已是滔天权位，既有所得，又谈何付出，一切皆是命运所系，挣不开的。”  
“既是说向命运低头，您当年又何必……”  
“不过是漫漫魔生，想找些趣事消遣一下罢了。”  
魔王摩挲着那人手上的束魔镯，耳边又回响起那句“杀了我，雷素瑞特”，心中又是一阵揪痛。  
为什么一切会变成现在这个样子？明明，明明他的眼睛应该比星星更加闪耀的……  
“赛墨芬陛下……”雷素轻轻拉住斗篷的一角，“我只是希望您快乐。”  
“你知道怎么做才能使我快乐的……”赛墨芬并没有回头。  
“我以为您只是不想做魔王，我以为您只是厌倦了……但我已经成了魔王，可您还是不开心。”雷素的声音里已经带上了颤音，赛墨芬似乎是铁了心，不愿看他。“我喜欢您，陛下，我的灵魂都是属于您的，为什么您执意要离开，使我成为一具行尸走肉？我以为……我以为您是喜欢着我的……”否则那天您幽深的眼睛里又为什么会如此闪耀，使我甘愿将自己的灵魂献上。  
赛墨芬不知道，他所以为万无一失的计划，早在他看见雷苏瑞特的那天，就悄然偏离了既定的轨道。  
雷素的眼睛黏在赛墨芬裸露的后颈上，喉咙有些发渴。他对陛下的心思，本该烂在淤泥里，化成灰烬，被风吞噬也不展露分毫。可赛墨芬无情的命令，却像一把刀，扎在他的胸口，而这些卑劣不堪的想法，在他为陛下揪心时，变得一发不可收拾。  
雷素觉得自己的胸腔里似是燃了一把火，如果……陛下变得离不开自己，是不是，就愿意陪着自己了，这个念头一形成，雷素的呼吸突然变得急促，理智也有些离弦。  
“陛下，我只是想让您快乐……”  
“雷素！雷素你做什么？！”  
雷素将赛墨芬拦腰抱起，放在床上，一只手将赛墨芬的双手压在头上，另一只扯开了碍事的斗篷。  
“陛下……”雷素觉得那火越烧越胜，烧的他口干舌燥。  
“雷！唔！？”赛墨芬睁大了双眼，束魔镯使他的魔力大半都发挥不出来，根本无法挣开眼前人的压制。雷素却仍觉得不够，舌头企图占领禁闭的城池。  
赛墨芬咬紧牙关，绝不让雷素更进一步，双手企图脱离雷素的桎梏。  
雷素附在赛墨芬耳边轻轻地哄着：“陛下，别怕，我会让您快乐的。”  
“雷素！！！你疯了吗？！”赛墨芬不敢置信地看着雷素用绳索穿过束魔镯将自己的双手绑在了一起，拉至头顶。  
雷素眼底似有火焰在烧，舔了舔唇，居高临下地看着眼前的美景，理智早已不复存在。  
双手不断抚摸前任魔王裸露的胸膛，想必是常年保持少年模样的缘故，软软的、滑滑的，手感极好。又觉得不满足将大开的衣领向两边扯，露出更多肌肤。双手一寸寸地丈量着占领的“土地”，唇舌也一遍遍地描绘着赛墨芬的唇形。  
突然，赛墨芬轻哼了一声，挣扎的幅度大了些。雷素制住他扭动的身体，轻笑道：“背部？”  
将赛墨芬翻了个身，雷素开始用唇舌在他背上游走，听着赛墨芬变得急促的呼吸，雷素突然在肩胛处留下了一个吻痕。赛墨芬呻吟了一声，又突然咬紧牙关。雷素趴着他耳边轻笑，呼吸打在耳朵上，引来了赛墨芬的一阵颤抖。  
“雷素！你知不知道你在做什么！”赛墨芬带着喘息的质问显得十分力不从心，没了往日的威严。  
“知道，让您快乐。”雷素坏心眼的在赛墨芬耳边吹气，使身下的人不住颤抖，“他们都说，这样最快乐了，我的陛下，您不快乐吗？”  
“当然不。”赛墨芬有些咬牙切齿道。  
“可是，您的这里……”雷素使赛墨芬面向自己，手向下伸去，使赛墨芬倒吸一口气，“却说您现在很快乐……”  
雷素封住赛墨芬的嘴，堵住了他之后苍白的辩解，手在他腿间揉了揉，舌头趁机进入了对方的嘴里，纠缠着他的舌头。  
赛墨芬有些承受不住雷素这不容拒绝的亲吻，一道银丝从嘴角溢出，嘴里发出呜呜的抗议声。雷素稍稍收敛了一下，觉得自己这样可能让陛下不太舒服，却感到手中的家伙似乎变得更大了，甚至还跳了跳。  
刚抬头准备调笑赛墨芬几句，却看见那浅灰色的眼睛里流转的水光和诱人的双唇，连额头都汗珠都在引诱着他，“我的陛下，您莫非是一只魅魔？”  
“你！”赛墨芬睁大眼睛，冒犯的话语使他有些气愤，但雷素之后的动作令他惊呼一声。  
“这样很适合您呢，陛下~”雷素手指卷着自己用魔力欢呼在赛墨芬身上的魅魔尾巴，桃心的尾巴尖轻轻扫过他的股间，引起赛墨芬的颤栗。  
魅魔的尾巴尖柔软而富有弹性，赛墨芬不知道雷素到底是怎么做到的，似乎连幻化出来的尾巴的敏锐触觉也模拟了出来。在股间和尾巴的双重刺激下，赛墨芬的眼泪被激了出来，刚滑至脸颊，就被雷素舔走，又逆着泪痕，吻上赛墨芬美丽的眼睛，双手则是粗鲁地揉捏着他的臀肉。  
“陛下，我的陛下……”雷素不知道什么时候从空间戒中取出一根细长的玉势，莹莹地泛着柔光，伸到赛墨芬脸旁，“陛下，舔舔~”  
“唔……”赛墨芬想躲开，却被捏住了下巴，强行打开嘴，玉势塞入勾弄着舌头，唾液从无法闭合的唇间流出，沿着下巴滴落到床上。雷素的动作不算轻柔，赛墨芬的喉咙被玉势戳弄了几下，眼泪忍不住流了出来，打湿了他的睫毛。  
“真乖~”雷素抽出玉势，看着上面湿滑的痕迹，亲了亲赛墨芬的小腹，掰开他的双腿，用玉势轻轻戳刺着紧闭的后庭，直到小口被戳的松软，露出里面粉嫩的肠肉。  
“嗯……”赛墨芬压抑地呻吟了一声，咬紧下唇，感受着玉势缓慢进入是刮蹭肠壁的触觉，魔性本淫，他根本无法抑制自己的身体对此产生的反应，只能咬破自己的下唇，通过疼痛使自己清醒。但雷素拿出一颗魔珠，塞在了他的嘴里，让他无法闭合双唇，只能呜咽地表达自己的不满。  
扩张的动作甚是温柔，可冰冷的触感仍令赛墨芬不适地皱眉，雷素怜惜地亲吻他的眉心，低声安抚着：“陛下，很快就好，放轻松……”  
赛墨芬踢动双腿试图摆脱雷素的钳制，玉势也被挤出体外。雷素不满地皱眉，魔力凝于掌间化成锁链，一头连在床尾两侧，一头连在赛墨芬脚上的束魔镯，将他的双腿分开，露出一张一合的小口，尾巴轻轻摆动，两手也被连在床头，灰色的眼睛瞪着雷素。  
雷素跪在赛墨芬腿间，在他腰下垫了一个靠枕，下体抵在穴口，一口气全根没入，将赛墨芬的拒绝堵了回去。  
“陛下，不要违背我……”雷素的手指点了点渗出的血液，抹在他的大腿根，“不然我会很心疼的……”  
赛墨芬所有的动作都被限制住，只能拿沾满水汽的眼睛看他，双唇紧紧地抿着。  
雷素毫无征兆地动作起来，疼痛使赛墨芬皱起了好看的眉，扭腰躲动着，却被掐住了腰，体内的肉茎进入得更深。  
“哼……唔……”赛墨芬忍不住呻吟起来，奈何口中的魔珠抵着舌头，堵住了他的声音，眼角流下泪珠，没入发间，浅灰的眸子像宝石一般泛着光。  
雷素红着眼，大力挺动着下身，肉棒抽出时带着些许肠肉，又立刻被挤回，动情时分泌的爱液些许沾在腿间，被拉成白色的细丝又瞬间断裂，赛墨芬的呻吟被顶得破碎不堪，眼泪不断流出，乞求地看向雷素。  
雷素取出魔珠，爱怜地抚摸赛墨芬的脸颊，下身却抵着敏感点研磨。  
赛墨芬哭泣着：“雷……别……别……唔……”紧致的甬道裹着炙热的肉茎，却被毫不留情地挤开，体内被顶的酥麻，深处的某一点仿佛是过了电一般，难以言说的快感沿着脊柱传至大脑，搅乱了赛墨芬的理智。  
“雷……雷……”赛墨芬一边哭泣一边喊着雷素，睫毛上沾着的水珠随着雷素顶弄的动作被抖落，又重新凝上水汽，灰色的眼睛湿漉漉地眯起，使体内的炙热又胀大了一些。  
雷素发现赛墨芬的性器一抖一抖的，顶端渗出的晶莹液体已经沿着挺立的柱身滴落，用指腹磨挲湿漉漉的顶端，灭顶的快感使赛墨芬不住摇头，恳求着：“不要……呜呜……雷……雷……”  
“陛下，你那里咬得好紧……”雷素握住赛墨芬不断颤抖的性器轻轻撸动，得到他动情的呻吟后，轻声一笑，取出一根丝带仔细绑在他的根部。  
“雷……放……放开……”赛墨芬抖着声音，难以释放导致体内的快感无处宣泄，只能成倍地累积。  
粗大的性器整根抽又全根没入，重重顶在敏感处，赛墨芬的呻吟声再也无法压抑，被冲撞的断断续续的甜腻声音在高高的华丽囚笼之中回荡，“雷……我……我不行了……放……放开……呜……”  
“陛下，”雷素迷恋地看着被欲望支配的赛墨芬，“不要想着死亡，我不会让它夺走您的灵魂，这完美的皮囊也是属于我的，您不要想着逃走，我会成为您赖以生存的空气，我就是您的一切……”  
“一切……唔……雷……让我……嗯啊……射……”  
“还不可以，”雷素捏了捏红肿的茱萸，下身狠狠贯穿着甬道，把赛墨芬的大腿根拍打得泛红。黑色的尾巴在雷素的后腰划着圈，被锁在两边的手紧紧地握着，脚趾也蜷缩起来，每当体内的那一点被狠狠碾过，赛墨芬就会微微颤抖，性器顶端挤出一两滴液体，狼狈而魅惑的模样被雷素全然看在眼里，黑色的眸子都微微泛红。  
赛墨芬已经没有力气呻吟了，但体内的性器动作越来越快，在他即将被这灭顶的快感卷携向黑暗的深渊时，雷素突然解开了系在根部的丝带，撸动了两下白浊变喷涌而出，沾在雷素的小腹和赛墨芬的身上。  
雷素快速抽插了数十下，便交代在他体内，滚烫的精液烫的赛墨芬尖叫了一声，陷入了昏迷。  
等到赛墨芬再次苏醒的时候，自己正站在地毯上，双手被吊在胸前，雷素从身后环抱着自己  
“雷……”赛墨芬的声音有些沙哑，“让我休息一会儿……”  
“陛下您已经休息过了，”雷素的声音听起来有些委屈，“您连这一点小小的愿望都不想满足我吗？”  
“我……”赛墨芬感受着雷素的手在自己身上游走，每次经过后腰，都要轻轻骚弄几下，引起他的一阵紧绷。  
“陛下您的这里在邀请我进入……”雷素轻舔着赛墨芬的耳垂，滚烫的呼吸喷在他敏感的耳后，带出一声呻吟。  
雷素没等赛墨芬回答，微微抬起他的一条腿，就将自己等待了许久的下体送入了不断蠕动的小穴，湿滑紧致的触感让雷素满足地叹了一口气。  
全身的重量都压在体内的性器和被捆住的双手，赛墨芬觉得自己像是一片浮萍，被性欲的巨浪拍打着，被充满的感觉开始让他沉沦，性器也慢慢挺立起来，随着两人交合的动作分泌粘腻的爱液。  
雷素却没有像第一次那样大操大干起来，反而浅浅地抽插着，令赛墨芬有些不满地呻吟。  
“雷……快……嗯……操我……”  
雷素抬起赛墨芬另一条腿，用力地挺入，被贯穿的错觉让赛墨芬眼里的泪水留下，挂在下巴上，又摔落在地毯上。  
重力作用使性器进入的极深，雷素只觉得似乎有无数张小嘴在吮吸着自己的肿胀，爽得令人头皮发麻，抽出时肠肉又眷恋地挽留，如此销魂之地，他怎么不沉沦？  
已经麻木的肠肉仍源源不断地向大脑传达着舒爽的快意，赛墨芬已经无法从中脱身，不断喊着雷素，不知道是要他更快些还是慢些。雷素默认是第二种含义，就着两人相连的姿势，借用魔力将赛墨芬转了个身。  
赛墨芬喘息着泄了身，捆住的双手环住雷素的脖子，情不自禁地咬住他的肩膀，承受着雷素越来越快地顶弄。肉体相撞的声音敲打着赛墨芬早就是一片混沌的大脑，双腿缠在雷素身上，任由他生杀予夺。  
雷素捧着赛墨芬柔软的臀肉，捏出各种淫糜的形状，黑紫的性器在股间出入，带出爱液又将它打成白沫，黑色的尾巴甩着，展示着主人的愉悦。  
赛墨芬已经开始自暴自弃，主动送上自己的唇，和雷素忘我的亲吻着，鼻腔里哼出呻吟，乖巧得让雷素有些受宠若惊，抱着他全力操干着。不知赛墨芬高潮了多少次，到最后都已经射不出来什么东西，只能吐出一点稀薄的精液，后穴抽搐着缩紧，最后雷素才低吼着射了出来，却没有离开赛墨芬体内，抱着仿佛从水中捞出来的前任魔王到了床上，开始新一轮的耕耘。


End file.
